


The Sex Chronicles

by k_smartguy28



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_smartguy28/pseuds/k_smartguy28
Summary: Multiple fandoms and crazy crazy sec
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Sex Chronicles

Imagine a world where everyone fucked everyone and nobody cared. Welcome to the Alternate Universe of Broville where all the males fuck the males and the women are nowhere to be found.


End file.
